Molten Gold
by Couldn'tStopForDeath
Summary: You only live once, but if you work it right, once is enough.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn **

** Chapter 0**

** God Bless You**

_ You only live once, but if you work it right, once is enough._

* * *

><p><em> Namimori, 22:38<em>

"Tsu-kun? Finished packing yet?"

"Yeah already, mom." Tsuna smiled.

It's been five years since a not-so-baby-one-hell-of-a-tutor-hitman stepped on his doorstep, greeted him 'Ciaossu' and claimed to have been sent by a mob-boss to train him to be the next mob-boss. He'd shrieked like a girl back then, refusing to have anything to do with it. But then he met people. People who cared him for who he was, people who accepted him without conditions. People who later befriended the Dame-Tsuna.

A temperamental bomber who would die for him, a suicidal baseball ace who would pat his back and smiled at him, an over-energetic boxer who considered his no good self as a brother, fugitives who actually made him want to change the cruelty of mafia, weird-snotty brat who taught him how to be a good nii-san and lastly, a self-proclaimed carnivore who would beat him to a pulp with a pleased smirk. Well, he wasn't glad one bit for the last one, but Kyoya actually raised his rank to omnivore-herbivore in between last summer.

Mafia. Vongola Familglia. Vongola Decimo. Him.

Tsuna and his guardians have been through a lot. They have fought and bled, tasted the bitterness of defeat then survived. Now, it's time to claim his rightful throne with his guardians. Fighting alongside them, is God's greatest gift.

Tsuna will never forget.

"Mom, are you sure you're not coming?" Tsuna asked with concern and sat on the bed beside the Nana. His mom tucked few strands of his bangs behind his ear and smiled lovingly at him. She just shook her head.

"Bianchi said she will stay here with me. And the kids are still studying. Someone has to take care of them, dear . . . I'll be fine. And Sasagawa-kun and Yamamoto-kun are staying too, right?" She assured.

Tsuna made a face. '_They chose their family over me'. _Tsuna shook his head and kicked himself mentally, '_Don't be childish! Onii-san wanted to finish his sport scholarship and Yamamoto have look after Tsuyoshi-san ! They'll be coming next year!'_

"Alright. . . .But, remember to lock the door at night and don't talk to strangers in suit, ok? Kusakabe-san will patrol around the house, so if you need something you WILL tell him, okay? I will call you _everyday_, as in every single day. Promise . . . promise me you will be safe." Tsuna pleaded .

"I will be fine, young man! You are worrying way too much! Now you better go to sleep, your flight will be 2 am in the morning and there'll be no guarantee you can sleep on the journey." His mother giggled, the melodious sound he's so fond of.

"I guess so. Good night, mom." Tsuna stifled a yawn. His mom stood up and straightened his skirt.

"Sweet dreams, Tsu-kun . . . .and Tsu?"

"Yes?"

"You maybe seventeen and all grown up now, but you're still my baby. I love you so very much, Tsuna."

He could hear his mother's shaky breath. She's going to cry. Tsuna propelled his left elbow, making him half-seating and half-laying on the mattress, he looked straight to his mother then smiled.

"I know that, Mom. You made sure of it. I love you too."

* * *

><p><em><em> Palermo, 14:22 <em>_

A certain reading room in the Vongola HQ.

"Oh my God, G. . . ."

"What do you want again . . . ?" A red-obviously-not-pink haired man snapped and throw a book over his face. If he was still in his adolescence years he would have jumped over the glass table and strangled the blond. Thank God, his so called adolescence years was a long, long time ago. Now, he felt old.

"A burrito . . . but that's beside the point. It's just, uh, kinda hit me that I will be meeting my great-great-great-great- grandson tomorrow. . . . I think I am nervous, G."

" Giotto, you are a moron."

"I can't help it. And where's Timoteo when you need him . . .?"

"Tsk, don't use Ninth as your personal therapist . "

"G . . ."

"What again, o Giotto!"

"I am meeting Tsunayoshi tomorrow. "

"Yeah, we know that! And I believe the term 'meeting' is where two people see each other directly and they'd say _'Hi'_ and asked _'How's your life? 'Cos my life sucks terribly because my boss is blond'_ and the other would respond, and so and forth! Which is why we aren't effing meeting Decimo tomorrow. We'll just watch him through CCTV , he won't even realized we will be watching. And first and foremost dear Giotto, WE'RE ALL DEAD AND BURIED TWO FEET UNDER DIRT WITH OUR NAMES PRINTED ON GRANITE TOMBSTONES FOR ALL HE KNOWS . . . .!" G finished, huffing and panting.

"You didn't have to shout, you know . . ." Giotto meekly replied behind a book which made the storm froze and pulled his hair. G greeted his teeth and fell slumped on the loveseat.

"Gods, what did I kill in my past life?"

* * *

><p><strong> Hi everyone, it's 1 AM here and I don't know what to write. I won't beg for reviews, I love to write so I will do so even without being paid back. But of course I'd be really grateful if you guys will just tell me what I lacked and your opinions. Thank you for reading my story. <strong>

** See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
